


Silk

by MyrandaRoyce



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrandaRoyce/pseuds/MyrandaRoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes Abigail shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

“Um, I don’t really need new clothes,” Abigail said for the third time. When Hannibal had offered to take her shopping she leapt at the chance to leave the hospital but guilt settled in when he said he would pay for her.

“Not clothes, no,” he said leading her into the store. It was an upscale department store. It reminded her of shopping with her mother at Bloomingdale’s back home. Hannibal strode with confidence into the women’s section. “Doctor Bloom has adequate taste but she had never met you before making her selections, leaving them wanting. The clothes are fine. Simple. Uninspired. But fine. We can worry about them later.” He stopped in front of the accessorizes turned to face her. “It’s this that has to be dealt with.” He rested his hand against neck.

“My scarf?” She’d grown fond of the gauzy green scarf.

“I can’t imagine it’s comfortable, Abigail,” he said. She noticed Hannibal flick his eyes left to right to see if they were alone. “Polyester is dreadful.” He hooked his hand in the loose knot and pulled it free. Abigail flinched but did not protest.

She felt a blush creep up as the cool air hit her skin. She felt too exposed. Hannibal ran his thumb across her scar. After a moment he just said, “silk.”

“Silk?”

“It an ideal fabric for your purpose. Good silk is durable, breathable, and light as air. It will keep you warm in the winter and cool in the summer.”

She raised an eyebrow.“Okay.”

“Here, Abigail,” he said, handing her a yellow scarf. “Try this one.”

But they decided yellow made her look too washed out. A green scarf was too familiar. Pink was out of the question. Black and white were dull. Finally Hannibal pulled a red scarf out of the pile. The pattern had little bits of blue. “To match your eyes,” he said.

Hannibal stepped behind Abigail and pulled her hair back. She shuddered slightly at the touch of his cold hands on her shoulders, creeping towards her neck. She could feel his breath in her ear. He leaned down and kissed her scar. “Lovely,” she heard him mutter before he placed the red scarf around her. Hannibal tried the knot at the back of her neck, tightening it almost too much. He pulled on the free ends of the scarf until her head was forced to rest on his shoulder.

He moved his hands to her hips and asked, “what do you think of this one, Abigail?”

“I like this one,” Abigail whispered.

The next day when she got ready for her walk with Doctor Bloom she looked in the mirror to admire the sight of the blood red scarf poking out of the top of her blue coat and smiled.


End file.
